Wartime Love
by Shortie15
Summary: After Midna leaves Hyrule, everything is supposed to go back to normal right? Not in this case! When an old/new villain brings trouble to a recovering Hyrule, Zelda and Link team up together to stop this villain before he kills everyone. Rated T for swearing. Post TP. Zelink as well. ON HIATUS
1. An Attack On The Princess

**So this idea has been stuck in my head for a while and I decided that you know what? I'm going to write another story. This is my first multi chapter story so I'm just seeing how it'll look. Rated T for language and such. Enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda although I wish I did, but sadly I don't.**

* * *

Wartime Love

 _Link and Zelda were standing around the Mirror of Twilight, watching Midna take her leave. So far everything about her departure was normal, until when she climbed the stairs and broke the mirror. Zelda and Link were shocked by her act. No one would be able to come or go through the Mirror of Twilight anymore, which means to communication with Midna. The ride back to the castle was silent. Link then went home to his home in Ordon after overseeing the beginning of the reconstruction of the castle and saying goodbye to Princess Zelda. Days, weeks, and months flew by, and practically everything was back to normal. Link was back to herding goats, there was no contact with Midna or her people, and Zelda was still a princess, as she delayed her coronation until the castle was rebuilt and everything was in order after the events that took place. Everything was going back to normal, everyone thought. Oh but they were so wrong._

 **~~~~~Zelda POV (5 months later)~~~~~**

I awoke on a gloomy, grey skied day. My satin sheets rubbed against my skin as always as I moved around my bed, trying to fall asleep again. After various attempts of trying to sleep, I decided that I was just wasting time and I needed to just start the day. I slowly got out of my bed and slipped on my light blue robe over my white nightgown to keep whatever warmth I had with me. After taking a bath I finally left my only safe haven from the castle into the chaos of everyday.

Surprisingly no councilmen disturbed my breakfast, which is very odd considering that they are like an annoying swarm of flies that can never be rid of. I shrugged it off because they were probably planning something "amazing". Getting up from the elegant wooden table meant for large company, I walked into my study.

I was taking a last look at my papers on my desk. All five stacks of royal ordinances were signed, treaties with the Zoras and such. I sighed as I saw my councilmen come into the study, already debating about what color and type of flowers I was to have for my coronation ball. Such silliness if you asked me. There are still towns that need repairing, such as in Ordon. Or maybe spending time and resources on repairing and improving our road systems. I start thinking about the hero, or Link as he'd remind me, as he's from Ordon, until a councilman, Shad, interrupts my thoughts.

"Um your majesty?"

"Hmm, what?" I clear my throat, "I mean come again?"

"I was just merely asking if you preferred tulips or roses for your coronation ball?"

"Either are fine Shad" I sigh.

"Well I would think that her majesty would want to make the ba-" Shad never got to finish his sentence as a purple and yellow diamond shaped arrow was shot through his heart.

'Holy Goddesses!" a man shouts. Suddenly more arrows make their way through the window, as pieces of sharp glass fly through the air. "We're under attack! Secure her majesty!" the same man shouts.

The guards stationed outside of the study rush in the door, trying to protect me from the flying glass. Unfortunately for them they don't know that my face is already bleeding from 3 shards of glass.

"Go through the secret passage by the bookshelf with her majesty!" the council man yelled. I believe his name was Merlin, he just joined the council this week due to my adding of more people. We go through the passage way through the bookshelf and into a secret hiding place underground.

Soon Merlin rejoins us. "How long do we have to stay under here?" I ask.

His reply? The answer I had expected, "I wish I knew your majesty. We could be stuck here until the morning."

"Well then, we might as well just sleep here until someone comes for us." I say. The council members nod their head in approval. "Well then it's settled, have a nice nap sirs."

* * *

 **Sorry for the shortish chapter, I just kinda wanted to start of with an intro then make the following chapters longer. Also I hope to update this story regulary, I don't know what the exact time will be but I'll try to get the chapters out fast. Now the plot of the story; I tried to be a bit more descriptive in my writing so that included a little foreshadow as to who's the villian in our story. I'm trying to portray Zelda as the type of princess who doesn't sit back and let everyone else do her job for her, but the kind of person that is involved and actually does her job. I made Shad a councilman because he's smart so it kinda makes sense? And I made him die in the beginning just cause I wanted to. Merlin is my own character, who is kinda influenced by the wizard Merlin from King Arthur, except my Merlin is not a wizard. Also, I started off with the Midna leaving/breaking the mirror scene because that is basically how Twilight Princess ends so I want to make this story continue right after that. And in the very last cutscene of the game Link is shown leaving Ordon so I'm going to make that happen in the next chapter. And just in case you might've not known, Twilight Princess is my favorite game of the whole franchise even though I don't own the game. I do own (and am almost done with) Skyward Sword so that counts right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and I'll see ya in the next chapter.**

 **-Shortie15**


	2. A Murder In Ordon

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 2! I'm pretty excited because this chapter I feel is when the story actually starts. Also I think at the beginning of each chapter I want to do a flashback or something like that, like what I did in the beginning** **of chapter 1. What do you think, should I do that or just start the chapter?** **Well anyways, without further ado, here is chapter 2.**

 **A/N: So I was reading this chapter and it kind of sucked so I rewrote some parts. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _He ran forward, Master Sword in hand, stabbing Ganondorf in the stomach. When the sword came into contact with flesh, a gasp left Ganondorf's mouth. Then both Link and Zelda saw a vision of Zant, snapping his neck, taking the life out of Ganondorf's eyes, leaving them blank and white. A bent Ganondorf just knelt there, dead without moving, with the Master Sword in his stomach. Link goes over to Ganondorf and takes his sword with Ganondorf's blood on it. Wiping the blood on the grass, Link sees a figure far away. It's Midna, and he smiles._

 **~~~~~Link's POV (A day after Zelda's POV)~~~~~**

I woke up. It was that same dream, or reliving of Ganondorf's death. Even after 5 months I can't get the image of Zant's neck snapping and Ganondorf's eyes going white, it creeps me out. But seeing Midna afterwards, that was surprisingly a pleasant sight, after having to witness that. I mean, I used to hate her because she ordered me around. But as my quest contiued I realized that I had misjudged her and that though at first her intentions weren't the best, she actually helped me a lot. She was my only friend during this quest that I basically had to do alone.

Sitting up from my old, familiar bed, I looked around my house. Its familiar sight always made me happy, as when I was on my quest I usually slept under a tree on the ground. It wasn't the most comfortable choice, but it worked. When I was helping with the reconstruction of the castle for Princess Zelda, I got to live at the castle temporarily. To be honest, the beds were comfortable, the food was great, the staff was kind, but I had to wear all of this fancy attire when not reconstructing. It was nice clothes, really but it was too fancy and uncomfortable. And with the way some of the nobles looked at me, you'd think that I was wearing the clothes wrong or something, and it was just weird and awkward to feel and see them looking at me, as if they were assessing me. But overall castle life was nice, but only for a while, even though the Princess, I mean Zelda, was nice to me. As soon as I came home, Collin had asked me if I had kissed the princess, I mean Zelda, but I had responded with the truth: the only kissing I had done was on her hand. She really is a nice person, but sadly some people think of her as an ice queen or princess as she is always locked up in her study writing out new laws and reading her huge history books. Tons of books that I didn't know existed or was that thick!

I look at my clock in my small kitchen. I'm running late for work! Fado will kill me if I'm late again! Putting on some clothes, I quickly eat some food and run out of my house, climb down the ladder and started running toward my job.

"Late again Link?" Rusl yelled at me.

"Yeah, I'd love to talk Rusl, but as you can see, I'm running late and I don't want Fado to kill me so bye!" I yell back over my shoulder.

I turn around to see Rusl shaking his head at me. I shrug my shoulder at him and keep running. Many more people greet me along the way, but I respond with a quick greeting and continue running. Finally I arrive and Fado is waiting for me.

"Late again Link" Fado says, shaking his head.

"Sorry sir, my alarm clock is broken and I woke up late" I lie.

"Your ladder was broken, the mayor was speaking with you, Rusl was speaking to you, your small friends were speaking to you, and now your alarm clock?" Fado yells.

I cringe, because these were all past lies that I had told Fado. "But sir I-"

"No buts. I gave you many chances to actually make his work but you obviously don't care" he interrupts.

"One more chance, please" I beg.

"I already gave you one more chance, five to be exact" Fado retorts.

I had forgotten about that. "This time I promise I'll be on time"

"You said that last time, and the time before that, and the time before that. I can't trust you Link"

"Fado, I care about this job. Please I'll come to work earlier than normal, one hour earlier!"

"You sound desperate. Maybe you should've thought of that before you decided to come to work late. Get out of our ranch, you're out of a job" Fado says.

I'm in shock. I just got fired! I totally didn't sound desperate! Wait, our ranch? "Who is 'our' in your ranch?" I ask.

"I didn't say our ranch. What are you talking about?" The sound of tree branches breaking is heard. "Now get out of my ranch!" Fado shouts. He sounds worried. He shifts from one foot to the other. "Get out! Now!" His voice wavers.

"Fado are you sure you're alright?" I ask, slowly stepping toward him.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine. Get out of our ranch, n-n-now. GET OUT! NOW!" Fado keeps yelling. He looks around, as if he were trying to find someone.

I walk closer to him. He's shaking uncontrollably now. His eyes are glancing everywhere around him. Then his eyes widen with realization. "He's here!" He shouts, then a diamond shaped purple and yellow arrow strikes his heart. He instantly dies.

I catch his body as it falls to the grass. I then pull out my sword that I always carry with me, looking around for who shot the arrow, as I could be next. I turn my head, looking around the ranch. No one is there. Suddenly I hear a sound to my left and I turn, but no one is there. I feel a presence around me so I turn, but all I see is someone or something disappearing in a yellow and purple diamond. Seeing that no one else was here, I sit down next to Fado. I take out the arrow out of his heart and examine it. There is no marking or signature of any kind on it. I put it in my pocket, maybe someone knows what it is.

"Rusl help!" I yell loudly in hopes that he'll hear me. He doesn't come. Then I hear footsteps toward me, I quickly turn around, it's Rusl.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Someone shot and killed Fado" I reply. "Can you stay here and guard Fado's body while I go get Mayor Bo?"

"Of course Link, hurry up now" Rusl says.

I get up and run to Mayor Bo's house. When I reach his house I nervously knock the door, Ilia lives here. She's liked me since forever and I just don't have the heart to tell her that I don't feel the same way about her. I groan as Ilia answers the door

"Hi Link! So you finally come to take me out on a date! You should've told me earlier so I could've gotten ready before you came!" She says in one breath.

"Um Ilia I've come to see your father, not you. And it's urgent so can I please speak to him?"

"Oh my goddesses! You're going to ask him if I can marry you? I say yes!"

"Uh Ilia I'm not asking you to marry me, Fado's been murdered and I need to speak to your father now" I say with all seriousness in my voice.

"Oh my goddesses! Poor Fado! Fine I'll get my father, but you can still ask him" she says, winking at me.

I sigh, finally she left. I hope Rusl won't be too mad at me for taking forever. Woah, I **am** always late. Shoot, now I realize that Fado did have a valid reason to fire me. Then finally Mayor Bo comes out.

"What's this Ilia tells me about Fado being murdered?" Bo asks.

"I was just entering the ranch and suddenly someone shot him" I reply.

"Well then let's go to investigate"

We arrived at Fado's ranch but something felt off. I see Rusl on the ground, but Fado's body is gone. We run over to Rusl. "Is he dead?" Bo asks.

I walk over and kneel down beside Rusl's body. I feel for a pulse and thankfully I found one. I shake Rusl awake and he wakes up startled.

"Where's Fado?"

"I don't know Rusl. I got the Mayor, then we got here and you were on the ground and Fado's body was gone. What happened?" I said.

"Ah yes, I think I remember. After you left Link, I was looking over Fado's body like you asked me to when I was struck from behind by someone. The last thing I remember before blacking out was a man chuckling at taking Fado's body and then I saw a purple-"

"And yellow diamond?" I interrupted, staring off into the distance. This was not good.

"Yes" Rusl said, shocked. "How did you know?"

"Because that's the same man who killed Fado"

* * *

 **Okay... so i may or may not have lied when I said that the scene when Link rides off with Epona happened in this chapter. Originally I was going to have it this way but then i realized that Link really had no valid reason for leaving Ordon so NEXT chapter Link will leave Ordon, kay? I promise. And I also think that next chapter I'll have both of their POV's just cause I can. Oh yeah and remember to tell me what you think about the flashback in each chapter and I'll see ya in the next chapter.**

 **-Shortie15**


	3. Meeting Once Again

**Welcome to Chapter 3! I'm really excited for this chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. So nobody said anything about the flashbacks so I'm going to take it as a sign that you guys want to keep having the flashbacks at the beginning of each chapter. If you don't want the flashbacks please let me know :) Also some of the flashbacks aren't exactly part of** **the game because I'm continuing right after Twilight Princess and I'll run out of them. And by the way, flashbacks will always be in italics. Anyway enjoy this chapter and have a nice day or night.**

 **A/N: I revised some parts that sounded really weird or awkward. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _They were walking in the gardens. The day was perfect for a walk as the sun was shining and a gentle breeze blew past their faces. Supposedly they were talking about plans for rebuilding the castle but their topic was far from that._

 _"So what exactly are we doing?" he asked._

 _"I don't know" she said with a smile on her shining face. "We're not working and we technically are walking away from work so I guess that means we're playing hooky"._

 _"So what do you want to do?"_

 _"Let's just go walk and talk about anything that's not business related. Would you like to go to the gardens? The flowers have been blooming and we have a variety of colors there"._

 _"Sure, that sounds nice" he replied._

 _They followed the stone trail and walked past all the colorful flowers and stoped by a fountain at the center of all the gardens and sat down on the edge._

 _"Let's start by knowing each other more. Does that sound good your majesty?"_

 _"Yes that would be a good place to start. And one more thing, call me Zelda, whenever I hear 'your majesty' I think of council men who are going to start pestering me" she replied._

 _"Okay then call me Link, whenever I hear 'Hero' I think of people who think I'm some kind of god when I'm really far from one" he said. "So I guess that means we dropped our formalities_ _ **Zelda** " he said with a __grin._

 _"It would seem so **Link** " she said with a grin as well. _

_"Let's start with some questions. W_ _hat's your favorite color?" he asked._

 _"Purple, It's so pretty and reminds me of lilacs, like the ones we have in the garden. They're my favorite type of flowers. Except everyone thinks that royals always like purple because it is associated with royalty" she said._

 _"Well mine is green. It reminds me of the forests in Ordon and of my house. It's been a while since I la-like we need to obtain a lot of stone if you want the castle to be stronger. What do you say?" He had seen a guard walking toward them._

 _"Your majesty, we have received the shipments of stone that you requested" the guard said._

 _Zelda straightened her posture and replied, "Thank you sir. You can put it by the builders"._

 _"Uh your majesty? The builders want you there so that they can make sure the designs are exactly how you want them"._

 _"Are you sure they need me? I'm kinda discussing some plans"._

 _"Yes they have asked for you" the guard said._

 _"Fine". Then turning to Link she said, "Would you like to come with me then?"_

 _Before Link could answer her request, the guard, shifting from one foot to the other, added, "Um, they have requested for your presence, not anyone else. I'm sorry"._

 _"That's alright. You're just doing your job" Link said. Then turning to Zelda he said, "Go **my lady.** I'll be fine" he said while smirking. Then kneeling down he kissed Zelda's hand. _

_"Let's go your highness"_

 _"Well alright" Turning to Link she waved goodbye._

 _Link waved back and walked away._

 **~~~~~Zelda POV (Same day as Link's POV)~~~~~**

I woke up surprised by the amount of men in my bedroom. Why were they here? Oh wait I'm not in my bedroom. I then remembered the attack. Shad was dead and we were hiding behind a bookcase. I looked around the small safe room. The rest of the council men were sleeping still, their chests rising then falling. The room was dark and the only light came from a minuscule circular window. I really couldn't stand being here much longer. The council men were still sleeping! How much sleep did they need? They sleep longer than I do! And worst of all, one man was snoring. Ugh, I hate when people snore. My thoughts were interrupted when a guard finally came into the safe room.

"Your majesty? Are you awake?" the guard whispered.

"Yes, is it possible to leave now?"

"Well, after checking the entire castle for signs of the assassin, we found nothing so yes, the coast is clear"

Thank the goddesses! I thanked the guard and almost ran to my study, the same place where Shad was murdered. The green walls and oak floor never ceased to calm me. I walked over to the fireplace and started to light a fire. Soon, the orange flames steadily rose until I had a fire going. I sat down at my oak desk to write a letter. I wrote the letter and while reading it over I realized that some blood had gotten onto the letter. Shoot, now he'll think that I'm injured or something. I added a sentence to it, saying I was alright so he wouldn't worry. But knowing him, he'd probably still worry. I called for a hawk and soon a brown hawk came into the study. I gave the letter to the hawk and told it that he had to deliver this letter as fast as possible, as this was an emergency. The hawk left and I sat down at my desk, once again, to think about the events we experienced together.

 **~~~~~Link POV (Same time as Zelda now)~~~~~**

"What?" Rusl asked.

"The man who took Fado's body is the same man who killed him" I repeated.

"But what would Fado do that would make someone murder him?" Mayor Bo asked.

"I don't know but Fado did say a couple of things that I don't think he'd normally say. Like when he was trying to get me out of his ranch, he said that I needed to get out of 'our ranch'. And before he was shot, he said that 'he is here'. But who is the he? Is the 'he' and the other person in 'our ranch' the same person?" I said.

"I don't know but one thing I do know is that there is a hawk coming at us, ready to collapse" Mayor Bo said.

The hawk dropped the letter in my hands then tried to keep flying but soon dropped to the floor.

"I guess I'll keep him at my house to nurse him back to health then" Bo said.

"Who is it from?" Rusl asked, getting up.

"It's from Zel-I mean Princess Zelda!" I exclaim.

"What does it say, if you don't mind me asking" Rusl asked.

"Not at all" I reply. Then I started to read the letter:

"'Dear Link,

I know I haven't written to you in a while-'"

"Ooh, you have special connections with the Princess!" Rusl said laughing as he nudged me.

I shot a glare at him. "Do you want me to keep reading or not?"

"Keep reading, sorry"

"'I know I haven't written to you in a while but this is an emergency. There is a assassin on the loose'"

"This is not good" Bo said with worry clear on his face.

I continued:

"'I would have written to you sooner but I was behind a bookcase. And I'm telling you this because of that agreement we made. Remember?'"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rusl trying to hold in his laughter.

"Don't even start" I say through clenched teeth.

I continued again:

"'Anyways, this event started off in the morning of yesterday when I was in my study, where I am right now, and some council men entered the room. They were arguing about what color and type of flowers I was to have for the coronation ball, which in my opinion is not important. One of the men, Shad, was asking me a question when suddenly he was shot by a yellow and purple arrow-'"

I looked at Rusl and Mayor Bo. Their expressions matched mine. This was definitely not a coincidence. No one was saying anything so once again, I continued:

"'and he instantly died. The assassin then started to attack us and there was glass from a window flying around the room. A guard took me and the rest of the council men to a room you know where where we waited until it was safe for us to leave. This morning another guard came in and said the the assassin had disappeared and that he was nowhere to be found-'"

"That's because he came here and killed Fado" I said. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster. I started to panic; he could be back at the castle by now. I then resumed:

"'That's when I came into my study to write this to you. We have an assassin on the loose and I have no idea what to do. I need your help for this. I know that as a soon to be queen, I should be able to do this, but I honestly don't know where to start or what needs to be done so nobody else gets killed. My people are dying to an assassin that must be stopped and you're the only person I know that I can count on and will help me because people are dying, not for helping the Princess. If you do decide to come help me, please go straight to the front gate. I will either let you in or a guard will be outside. Show him this letter and you should be able to come in. Please come, the people, and I, need your help.

Sincerely,

Princess Zelda'"

"Wow" breathed Rusl.

"Wow is right" Mayor Bo added.

I ignored what they said. There was something else more important than that."You want to know something that is not right? The fact that there is blood on the letter. She could be hurt!"

"Um maybe it's some ink?" Rusl said nervously.

"Oh wait there is a note at the bottom of the letter!" Mayor Bo said.

I read,

"'P.S. I'm fine if you wanted to inquire about my health from the attack. I made it out with a few scratches but they should heal quickly.'"

I breathed out from relief. "Nice try Zelda" I smirked. I started to reread the letter until a voice brought me back to reality.

"Link why are you still here. Her majesty needs your help!" Mayor Bo yelled at me.

"Oh right. Sorry I'll get going!"

I turned and ran to my house to pack some necessities, including some clothes, water, some food and my weapons. My sword was no Master Sword, but it still did the job. I ran back out of my house, got on Epona and was about to gallop away when I heard one of the worst things I could ever hear.

"LINKKKK" Ilia said in a singsong voice.

"Shoot" I stopped Epona. "What do you want?"

"Where are you going?" She said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"You don't need to know anything. Just like you don't need to know when I go to sleep" I said recalling some of her past questions. "And do you have something in your eye?"

She immediately stopped fluttering her eyelashes. "But wherever you're going must be lonely. Surely you'll need a companion. I could be that companion"

"Sorry, I like to travel alone. Now could you please move, I need to get going"

"No! I'm still not done talking to you" She said while giggling.

"How unfortunate. I'm done talking to you though"

"But I'm not! And I'm very important!"

"No you're not"

"Link Link Link. What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me leave?"

"Nope!"

She was starting to irritate me now, faster than before. I had to get to the castle! "Ilia move out of the way right now"

"Ah I love when you use that tone of voice with me"

"And I love when you don't bother me"

"Nice joke! You're so funny Link!"

"It wasn't a joke Ilia"

"Oh whatever I'll let you leave!" She said giggling.

"Thank you!" I said exasperated. I started to gallop off again.

"Bye Link I love you!"

"You're annoying!"

"You're funny!"

"No I'm not"

Finally I started to gallop off to the castle. Who knows how long it would take me to get there? As I passed many familiar green trees and landmarks that I knew, I wondered how homesick I would be his time. I had to get to the castle quickly, Zelda was counting on me. I know Epona is a fast mare, but the question was how quick I'd get to the castle. All these thoughts flooded my head as I rode as fast as I could.

The sun was staring to set as I reached Hyrule Field. I spotted a large tree to make camp for the night. Tomorrow I should be at the castle. Looking at my surroundings, I saw that the field looked different from the last time I was here, which was 5 months ago. The now green grass still had some yellow patches in it, but it was much better than before. I opened my pack of supplies and looked for some food. Naturally I packed some bacon, so I ate that first. It was delicious. I drank some water and then fed Epona; she had to be famished. After making a fire, I laid down and looked up at the stars. They never ceased to amaze me, with their beauty and brightness. It made the night seem beautiful, with the dark sky and then just the small lights in the sky. I then started to look for constellations, the ones Zelda had shown me. I still remember that evening when she taught me the different names. It was the night before I left for Ordon again. I felt my eyelids struggling to keep open and I slowly drifted off to sleep as I remembered that lovely evening.

I woke up to the sun's rays shining in my face. It was a new day and I'm sure it would be great. I'd make it to the castle today and I'd see Zelda. After eating some more bacon for breakfast, I repacked my stuff and gave Epona some more food and water. Then I got on her once again and galloped off to the castle once again. Once I got to Lake Hylia I made Epona rest, after realizing that yesterday I didn't let her have a break. I made her stop under a large tree overlooking the wide, glistening, blue lake. It really was beautiful. There were some butterflies flying around some flowers and the lake and everything was calm. Just the way it should be, and I like it this way. No monsters lurking around any corner, no sense of insecurity anywhere, no dark skies, just peace. Seeing lilacs; I bent down and picked a couple of them from the ground. These were her favorite flowers, she'd love them. I opened my pack and once again, ate some more bacon. Looking inside my pack, I saw that I had only packed was bacon. I refilled my water jug to last me until I made it to Hyrule Castle. I was so close, I could feel it. The air was starting to get warmer, I had to hurry up before it got too hot. Gathering up my items, I found Epona and got on her for hopefully the last time today and rode off.

After crossing yet another field, I finally made it into Castle Town. The afternoon sun shone on my skin, heating it up as I slowed Epona down to a trot as we entered Castle Town. Almost everything was as I had left it. All the shops open and selling their items, the children running around, people hauling their goods they had bought, and most importantly, Hyrule Castle was reconstructed. I hoped the lilacs had lasted the hot weather. I'd be so disappointed if they wilted because of the heat. Following the cobblestone bricks up to the castle, I marveled at how people were living their lives; in peace, without a care in the world. As I neared the castle gate, I started to get more anxious. What if the assassin had come back? What if the guards weren't enough? No, I had to get these thoughts out of my head. Thinking negatively is never the way to think. Breathing out, I let out a small smile, Zelda had told me this. Bringing Epona to a stop, I dismounted her and after combing my hair with my fingers, walked to the guard standing outside with my letter.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm here to see Princess Zelda"

"Has she requested for your presence?"

"Yes"

"I need proof. Do you have a document?"

"I have this letter, it has her signature at the bottom" I handed him the letter.

"Everything seems to be okay, but before you can go in I need to know if you have any weapons in your possession"

"I do carry a weapon, but can I leave it in the storage shed?"

"How do you know of the storage shed?" The guard inquired. He started to reach for his sword.

"I've been here before. Actually, no, I lived here for a couple of months" I shrugged.

The guard peered closer at me. "Sir Link? Is that you?"

"The one and only" I grinned.

"Oh forgive me sire. If I had known it was you, I would've let you right in!" He let go of the hilt of his sword and it fell back into the sheath.

"It's alright, I can wait"

"No, but please come right in! Her royal highness must be expecting you. I'll personally take care of your horse and you can keep your sword with you. Is there anything else you need Sir Link?"

"Nothing I can think of" I started to walk in. "Actually there is one more thing," I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Call me Link"

"Why of course!"

I walked past the gate and looking at the castle, I smiled. The construction had gone perfectly well and the castle looked exactly as Zelda and I had intended, with the stone exterior and oak double doors. I pushed open the large wooden door and walked inside.

I marveled in awe at the interior of the castle. It was exact to the blueprints and ideas we had. With the stone fireplace down to the wooden planks on the floor, it was perfect. The entry room was furnished with some small cream colored couches and five oak bookcases surrounding the couches, perfectly organized from the author's last name. So typical of Zelda; she could never live with disorganization. A small glass table in between the couches served as a coffee table and there were some books on it that hadn't been placed back into their shelves. Zelda must have done some late night reading before she went to her room. I picked up the books are placed them back into their proper places. I could never be so organized; it would just get disorganized the next day. There was no point in wasting time on cleaning if it's going to get out of order again.

Remembering the cause of my visit, I turned and started to walk to her study; she had to be there. As I was walking up the stairs I bumped into someone, causing them to drop all of their books

"I'm sorry!" We said at the same time. I looked up. It's Zelda.

"Well it's been a while Link"

 **~~~~~Unknown POV~~~~~**

My plan is working. Now they're meeting up once again. It was all too easy to do that. Killing two people is such a small feat, no more than stepping on two ants. The simplicity of killing two humans isn't something to be in awe about however. But never mind that. My plan. It's going so fabulously well. If only I could just kill them now. But no, I must make them suffer, just as I have suffered. They know no pain, no anger, no. They know nothing. All of my hate shall be unleashed on them. They shall taste my vengeance. Will it be sweet or sour? They'll just have to find out.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for not uploading this chapter earlier! This was originally supposed to come out on Christmas, but my chapter didn't save so I had to rewrite it. I then thought of finishing it and uploading it on New Years but I had to finish my homework that I had procrastinated on doing. I then had a lot of homework and tests that I needed to study for, but I finally finished it.**

 **Anyways, the chapter. I think I did a better job on it than the original version and I'm pretty proud of it. One of my favorite parts of writing this was Ilia's part with Link. Also I did make Link leave Ordon this time so I fulfilled my promise so no one can complain. I also included the unknown POV to give a little foreshadow as to who the antagonist will be. Try to guess who it is and tell me your guess! It might be easy or it might be hard, who knows? I will start on chapter 4 right now to make up for not writing this chapter earlier so I'll get to it. I hope you've enjoyed and I'll see you on the next chapter.**

 **-Shortie15**


End file.
